New Oblivion
by lmaxel47
Summary: Axel and Larxene starring as he main characters. Mix of Kingdom Hearts and Oblivion. Hope u all like it! contains characters from: Naruto, Final Fantasy, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, some made up, and Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy! :D
1. A Sacred Sign

_**New Oblivion**_

(Gazing up at the starry night sky in a patch of grass, the handsome, red-headed, pyromaniac Axel sighs deeply as he stares up into the pitch black sky.)

A: Man…the stars sure are pretty tonight…

(Stomach growling for proper sustenance, Axel groans as he clutches it in agony.)

A: Ugh...I want food!

(As if his prayers had been answered, he spots a small mudcrab crawling along the ground not too far away from him. Grinning at his stroke of luck, the red-head rolls onto his stomach, and begins creeping toward it slowly.)

A: Jackpot!

(Careful as to not scare the crustacean away with any sudden noises, Axel moves toward it cautiously until he was merely inches away from the animal, and his next meal. Glad that the crab hadn't spotted him yet, he decides to take a chance at killing it. Eying a stray, good-sized stone next to him, he takes the rock, inches forward a little more, then seizes his opportunity. With one quick hit, the red-head had raised the stone and brought it down upon the crabs shell and smashes it in. Smiling at his success, he stands, brushes himself off, and picks up the dead crustacean.)

A: Hah! Axel, you've done it again! Well played as always!

(Sitting down in the grass with his stomach growling hungrily, he tears open the shell and begins eating the meat eagerly. After he had eaten every edible part from the crab, he tossed it aside and lay back down in the grass.)

A: sigh I'm still hungry…

(After about half an hour of star gazing, a powerful gust of wind blew and Axel curled up tightly into a ball to keep warm. After all, he was only wearing a thin white shirt, brown pants, and leather shoes he had stolen from a guy who was bathing in a river one day. For all Axel's life he had to steal to survive and he had been stealing ever since he could remember. Sadly, he had no memory of his parents or past whatsoever. He had woken up one day lying on a beach with no idea of how he got there or why he was there. The only things he knew when he had woken up were the he was 10 and his name was Axel. Shivering and curling up tighter to keep from losing precious body heat, Axel's eyelids flutter and he soon drifts off to sleep.

MX: Hurry my lady! We don't have much time! I fear they will catch up to us if we don't keep moving!

LX: I know Marly! I know! But-

MX: I mean no disrespect princess, but we must keep going! Time is of the essence!

(Blue eyed and golden haired, Larxene hastily follows her pink haired and green eyed friend, Marluxia through the mass of frantic people to the entrance of Chorrol. Shoving and pushing away scared commoners, Marluxia and Larxene sprint up to North Country Stables, where Zexion had gone ahead to saddle the fastest of the horses for them to make a quick escape. Seeing Zexion and the chestnut horse ready to go, Marluxia mounts then motions for Larxene to as well.)

LX: You will not go unrewarded Zexion, I swear my life upon it!

MX: We are in great debt to you indeed, and we shall repay our gratitude in full. He-ya!

(As the stallion gallops off into the night with Marluxia and Larxene, the blonde grips her friend's waist to keep from falling. Then she turns her head to look at the once majestic city of Chorrol, now infested with daedra and burning. Thus is the start of a chain of sequence of events that would change the country of Tamriel and the world of Cyrodiil forever.)


	2. Aquaintences

(Waking to the early morning sunrise, Axel yawns as he stands up and stretches

(Waking to the early morning sunrise, Axel yawns as he stands up and stretches. Sun blaring over the horizon, the red-head begins walking south in hopes of finding another meal. Trudging along for about 5 miles, Axel spots a bridge not too far up ahead. He also eyes civilians and imperials walking along it to and from the imperial city. Grinning, he walks across the bridge and over to the gates. As he attempts to go through an imperial guard spots him and grabs his arm)

Imperial S.: Sorry, no beggars allowed in the city.

A: I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I'm but a lowly traveler. I'm not a beggar.

Imperial S: Your clothes tell me otherwise. I'm sorry, but you can't enter since you have the look of a low-life. Now be gone or I'll have to use force!

A: But please sir! There has to be some kind of understanding we can come too!

(Getting annoyed at Axel's persistence, the soldier unsheathes his iron longsword, points it at the red-heads throat as his last warning.)

Imperial S: This is the last time I'm going to say it so listen! Go away now or I wont hesitate to kill you!

(Eyeing the sharp blade nervously, Axel immediately backs off and starts walking away towards the bridge.)

A: God…what a jerk!

(As he made his way across the bridge, a tall, muscular male khajiit approaches him and blocks Axel from continuing crossing the rest of the way. He had half a mind to tell him to move it but when he got a good look at him, he re-thought that. This khajiit looked really well built and tough, not to mention all his armor was fur and he had a mace at his side. Axel didn't want to admit, but he was slightly intimidated by him. Clearing his throat while trying to be as polite as possible, Axel looks up at the khajiit and smiles.)

A: Hello. How are you sir? Look, I don't want any trouble and I just want to cross this bridge. Now if you'll be so kind…

(As the red-head tries to move around him, the khajiit moves in his way and grins.)

Khajiit: You're not going anywhere until you pay up. Give me your money or else!

A: You see, I'd love too, but I'm broke and have no money to give you. So if I could just be on my way…

(As Axel attempts to pass the khajiit again, it grabs his arm and smiles down at him.)

Khajiit: I think you're lying to me and I don't tolerate liars!

(As the red-head eyes the khajiit pulling out his mace, he struggles and tries to yank away, but he was too strong for him. Smiling, he raises his weapon threateningly and holds Axel tighter.)

Khajiit: This is your last chance, give me your money and go free, or resist and die!

(Pulling as hard as he could, Axel hastily tries to break free of the khajiit's grip, but it was useless. Nervously he glanced at the blunt weapon.)

A: C-Cant we talk this out? Come to a compromise? Hehehe…

Khajiit: So you won't pay? Fine, instead you'll pay with your life!

(Just as the khajiit raises his mace to strike Axel, he is hit in the head with a stone as two voices ring out.)

?: Hey! Khan! Leave him alone!

?: Yeah! What has he ever done to you?

Khan: Damned kids! One of these days I'll beat you both to a pulp!

?: In coming!!...wait…move!!

(Before Axel knew what was happening, he was struck in the forehead with a rock and was knocked out cold.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(It was about noon and Marluxia had suggested that they take a quick break so that they could feed and water the horse. Larxene agreed and now Marluxia was giving the stallion some grain as the blonde stared off into the distance. He had warned her not to wander off on her own because it was very dangerous and not safe to go ambling about. Everyone had told Larxene that the woods were beautiful, but deadly and that made her all the more curious. She was also taught that curiosity kills.)

L: Marly, what kind of creatures live in these woods?

(Thinking to himself for a minute, the pink haired man responds.)

M: Well, there's the usual deer, wolves, boars, goblins, imps, mudcrabs, and ogres, but if you include all other daedra that are appearing…Fear not, princess, for I will protect u with my life!

L: I love u too Marly and cherish your friendship! If it weren't for you then I would be dead for sure dead by now and the daedric king would have taken over all of Cyrodill. I owe you my life.

M: Well when you put it that way princess, you make I sound like I have saved the world!

L: You have in a way Marluxia, you have.

(After a minute of re-saddling the horse, Marluxia and Larxene gallop off into the woods once more.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
